There are already known guide devices for constrained guidance of portable power tools on a constrained guidance unit, which devices comprise a base body unit and a guide unit configured to positively connect to the constrained guidance unit. The base body unit, in at least one operating state, is disposed on a side of a seating unit of a portable power tool that faces away from a housing of the power tool.